The Impatience of Lady Deadpool
by Sub Strider Entertainment Inc
Summary: the following is a tie-in to the Rise of the Hot Lightning. Lady Deadpool, not having having any patience, decides to relieve herself with a pair of step-sisters from another dimension. Oh, I am not looking forward to this... Content contains: Yuri, Domination, and language. (Based off Arrowverse requested by awford27)


**Welcome back, I am Sub Strider and- **

"**They already know who you are Genius! Can we get on with it!?"**

**Hmph! Why don't you use that Continuity Stone to entertain yourself and stop interrupting me.**

"**Fine. But I'm gonna get my hands on the Hot Lightning. You'll see!" **

***Ahem* I do not own anything. Lemon warning (I prefer not to be reported). Underline = internal thoughts**

**Without further ado, this is…**

**The Impatience of Lady Deadpool**

It has been an hour since Jennifer and Felicia's mating session. The two lovers sleeping happily. "But we know that already, dumbass!", (**Quiet you!) **Just then Lady Deadpool's mouth suddenly zipped up and refused to open. The two lovers were unaware that someone was watching their mating session. That someone being the protagonist of our story. (**as well as having her mouth zipped shut) **The zipper then undid itself and disappeared. "Son of a Bitch, that hurt! You know what, Sub Strider? Fuck you! I'm gonna go have some fun.", Lady Deadpool said pulling out her continuity stone and a book of female superheroes. " Let's see… Arrowverse… Kate Kane… Cousin to Bruce Wayne… Batwoman? Sounds like fun but maybe I should add a third to the mix… Let's see what else we got… Mary Hamilton… step sister to Kate Kane… Runs an Illegal clinic… also a Cousin to Bruce Wayne?! Oh hell yeah!", Lady Deadpool said with perverted delight. "Let's see what we got for this… Aphrodisiac grenade, Vibrators, Strap-ons, Vibrating Strap-ons? Check." Lady Deadpool Stated as she pulled out a small disk-like device. "Disguise?", just then the device retracted the suit and in it's place was A red t-shirt with the Deadpool logo on the center along with black short shorts with red stripes along the sides of them, capped with red and black sneakers, Showing off her perfect skin and blonde hair. "Alright, now for Wanda Wilson Jr to get it on!", The now revealed Wanda Jr said with perverted confidence. (**Junior?! How did that happen?! )**

Gotham city… Crime, Corruption, Death, Psychopaths. These words are synonymous with this dark city… "This should be the place, So let's do this!", Wanda Jr stated as she snapped her fingers on one hand while holding her continuity stone in her other hand. This action then caused a yellow Mind Stone to appear. "With this Mind Stone and my Continuity Stone I'll make those two putty in my hands…",Wanda Jr thought to herself. "Alright, let the fun begin... Kate Kane show me where you are", Wanda Jr said as she began following the two stones as they floated towards her destination, eventually reaching her destination: the Wayne Enterprises. Meanwhile Kate Kane, wearing a simple business suit, was helping close the building for the night. As she locked the front doors, she turned around to see a blonde-haired woman wearing a Red t-shirt with a strange logo on it carrying a duffel bag looking confused. She was about to ask the woman what was wrong, but suddenly blacked out… "Well, that was easy, thanks Mind Stone, now all I got to do is get her step-sister and the fun can begin", Wanda Jr said as she carefully picked up the unconscious Kate, but not before giving her Mind Stone a kiss.

**(Later on…)**

"Mary, it's me. I need to talk to you. I'm at a motel. I'll send you the location. Ok I'll see you in a few", Kate said before hanging up and sending the location. "You mind explaining what's going on? I mean I wind up trying to talk to you and suddenly black out, and when I come to, I wake up at this motel. So what is going on and who are you?", An unamused Kate asked. "My name is Wanda Wilson Jr, and I have been alone for so long. No one to love. No one to befriend. I come from a different place in space and time. My mother died a hero. I have no interest in men", Wanda Jr said as she lounged on the motel room's bed in a red and black bathrobe. "What does this have to do with my sister?" Kate asked. You're both beautiful women and I thought I could help you relieve some stress-", "wait what's that sound", Kate asked hearing a faint hissing sound. "What sound? I don't know what you're talking about. Shit! She can hear the aphrodisiac grenade?!", Said grenade was hidden under the bed and emitting a powerful clear gas that was the aphrodisiac. Kate began to feel hot and thus began to shed her suit jacket. "Well, I'm going to take a shower" "Perfect! She's starting to succumb to the aphrodisiac, Now all I have to do is wait for her sister to show up and let the aphrodisiac get the better of her and then I'll make my move and give them a good time hehehe…",Wanda Jr thought to herself while looking over her duffel bag of *ahem* "toys". "The Hot Lightning… I can't wait for you to make me scream, thrusting into me and making me yours… stretching out my tight pussy and ass and inflating my belly with your baby", while Wanda was fantasizing, she began to pleasure herself. However a pair of moans came from outside the bathroom, snapping Wanda Jr back to her senses. She opened the door ever so silently as she saw the two step-sisters making out quite aggressively. It seemed that Mary had gotten there earlier . "Holy shit… I think the Aphrodisiac worked too well, and they're step-sisters no less. I mean that takes of part 1 of my plan but damn… Now all I have to do is play my part", Wanda Jr thought to herself. She then let her hair loose and haphazardly wrapped a towel around her body to make it look like she just got out of the shower. "Hey, what's with the ruckus—Ah!", Wanda Jr was immediately tackled by the two step-sisters and thus commenced a flurry of clothing, shoes and a towel…** (Oh Dear…) **

Wanda Jr was pretty much pinned to the ground as the sisters began pleasuring her breasts, fondling them at the moment. "H-hey now guys, c-calm down – Ahh!", She was cut off by her nipples being sucked and her clitoris being fingered. Unfortunately for our protagonist, she was already close to her limit thanks to her earlier fantasizing about The Hot Lightning. "Oh God… if you guys don't stop I'm gonna—Gyah!", with that Wanda Jr began to release her juices, spraying them on the carpeting. However, Wanda Jr was not going to be outdone. Once she had come down from her orgasmic high, she saw the two step-sisters still going at it, this time in a scissoring position. It was at this moment, Wanda Jr noticed something about the two step-sisters, their eyes seemed glazed over and their movements seemed extremely fierce, causing our protagonist to realize her huge mistake. "Oh no… The Aphrodisiac! I must've used too much! I have to get these two to calm down. But how?", She pondered to herself, but then she saw her duffel bag, "I got it! I'll just fuck the Aphrodisiac out of their systems. That should get them back to normal", Wanda Jr said to herself as grabbed her duffel bag and pulled out a pair of vibrators(that's what they're called right? **A/N: Yes that's what they're called**)as well a Strap-on vibrator. " Hey girls, over here. I've some toys you're gonna love…", Wanda Jr said sultrily. "Who wants to go first?", Mary decided to go first and thus pinned Wanda Jr to a wall, or at least tried to… Wanda Jr reversed the grab and pinned Mary to wall from behind. "Here Kate, use this for the moment.",

Wanda Jr said as she tossed one of the vibrators to Kate and put on the Strap-on while keeping hold of Mary. Kate began to pleasure herself with her vibrator. Wanda Jr then began to line up the rubber vibrating phallus with Mary's anus, but just before penetrating Wanda Jr then turned on the vibration function on her Strap-on, but not before spitting on it to lubricate it and thus she began thrusting into Mary's anus as fast as she could, as well as grabbing onto Mary's breasts. Fondling them, as well as twisting her nipples. Mary was on cloud nine due to the pleasure at hand, but then the pleasure increased when Wanda Jr suddenly used inserted the other vibrator into Mary's vagina while it was vibrating causing Mary to begin shrieking with pleasure. Eventually, the pleasure was too much as Mary let out one final scream while having her orgasm, spraying her juices onto the already soaking carpet. After that Mary then lost consciousness as her eyes turned back to normal. "Phew, that takes of one part of it, now it's your turn Kate", Wanda Jr said as she removed the vibrators from Mary while setting her down gently to allow her to sleep peacefully. Kate then pounced on Wanda Jr, removing the strap on in the process and then bringing her into a scissoring position. Kate began dominatingly grinding her vagina on Wanda Jr's. "Damn this feels amazing! But I need to force the Aphrodisiac out of her system. I need to fuck her hard enough to make her pass out and overpower the aphrodisiac!", She thought to herself with determination and managed to move and get on top of Kate while grabbing the vibrator Kate was using. Wanda Jr then inserted it into Kate's vagina, causing the latter to moan and lose her grip on the former Wanda Jr then grabbed the vibrator used on Mary earlier and inserted that in Kate's anus. She then turned her attention back to the vibrator in Kate's vagina and began rapidly thrusting it, causing Kate to begin moaning even more. Wanda Jr then began finger her own vagina causing the blonde to start moaning and thus arousing Kate to her breaking point. "She's close, and so am I… I'm cummIng!", Wanda Jr and Kate both let out a scream, however only the latter would lose consciousness. However, Wanda Jr wasn't in much better shape. As she tried her best to avoid letting exhaustion get the better of her. After regaining some stamina, She then used the Continuity Stone to clean up everything as well as allow the step-sisters to rest on the motel room's bed. Wanda Jr also cleaned up and got dressed herself as well take her duffel bag of "toys" and her empty aphrodisiac grenade. "Let's hope these two remember this night", was the last words spoken by Wanda Jr, before she returned back to the rooftop across The street from the Hot Lightning's Apartment that she used to spy on the lovers. "Glad to see those two are still sleeping", Wanda Jr said exhaustedly. You know something Sub Strider? I'll win The Hot Lightnings heart tomorrow, I'm too damn beat. ** Hahaha! Why do you think I wrote this story? Serves you right for being impatient.** "Whatever I'm heading off to sleep**,** good I have this Deadpool tent. **Fine, but I still wonder who or what conceived you…**

**Anywho, this concludes my second story for this story.**

**Feel free to review**

**Remember no flames please**

**PS to **** 27, I apologize if I did not fulfill your request the way you wanted it.**

**This is Sub Strider signing off**


End file.
